Wander what will happen
by amberleanne
Summary: What happens when Buffy isn't the slayer and Jesse wasn't apart of the series? Wander fanfiction, Incomplete, good reviews more chapters, 1st fanfiction
1. It's Platonic

**It's platonic**

"Xander! I love you!", Willow exclaimed instinctively. She went on without correcting her sudden, rather inappropriate outburst of affection. It's not that she didn't realize her 'mistake', she just knew that she didn't have to explain herself to Xander; they always spoke freely to each other. Xander smirked and looked down awkwardly. Willow mimicked his actions and blushed, his smile was always his best feature she thought silently.

"Time to go to class then?", she muttered inaudibly. Willow stared at Xander in his chocolaty brown eyes. A grin spread across her adorable little face. Xander looked up to see Willow gazing expectantly. Xander sighed dramatically, causing a few heads to turn.

"I hate Physics with a passion, Willow, a passion!" he over exaggerated. Willow chuckled sweetly,

"Oh come on, It's not that bad," she defended the fascinating subject "It'll be over before you know it."

"If you say so, but I'm telling you, that subject is _evil_ " he stated matter-of-factly. Willow's smile ceased to disappear as she replied,

"Whatever you say Xander. Now, come on, we don't want to miss anything!", Xander scoffed at the ridiculous assumption. He got up and hesitated, contemplating whether to give Willow an unnecessary hand, but during the unnecessary amount of thought he was putting into this unnecessary action, Willow had already gotten up and was studying Xander's fast-changing facial expressions.

"Xander? You ready?" Willow questioned, eager to get to class.

"Huh? Oh right, yeah... I was just... Nothing, let's go" he stuttered whilst his eyes darted around, looking everywhere but Willow.  
She figured something was up, but decided to ask later. There was time to talk and it was not now. Now was the time for Physics.  
Willow reached out for Xander's hand and dragged him all the way to the lesson.

 _Xander's POV_

I slouched in my seat, my brain's capacity being threatened largely. I stared at Willow in awe, how can she find this stuff even remotely interesting? I shook my head in disbelief and gazed down to my hands. My mind wandered aimlessly to unwanted issues.

I had been feeling an odd amount of love towards Willow lately, a platonic love... obviously but still a hell of a lot of it. I scratched my head in attempt to stop the thoughts but I didn't succeed. What was going on? I don't usually feel like this. What if...

"Xander," Willow whispered, leaning over. Her scent was a sweet and floral. I lingered my breath and then replied,

"Willow."

"Weren't you listening, we have to finish section A through D." She told me with a soft giggle,  
I sighed,

"Sorry, no I wasn't, can you help me?" I pleaded, with my hands clasped firmly together.

"Sure." she agreed.

I listened, actually quite intrigued; Willow explained the work in a much more gripping way than Mr. Harrison.

Within 10 minutes, we had completed the work together. We had some spare time so we started talking about going to the Bronze tonight.

During our conversation, a blonde girl walked in with shoulder-length hair and a pale face. She looked around and smiled, probably realizing she had found the right class. She grinned with perfectly white teeth and spoke to the teacher, "I'm new here, this is my first lesson." She informed him, he smiled and asked  
"Sorry, what's your name?"

"Buffy Summers." She smiled,

"Sit over there, next to Xander" the teacher instructed. She was hot, that's for sure and I got to sit next to her! Man, what are the odds?

"Okay." She replied and skipped over to the desk confidently. I smiled and moved up a bit.

"Hi! I'm Buffy." She introduced herself, I grinned, "I heard, I'm Xander, as you heard and this here," I gestured to Willow beside me, "is Willow Rosenburg."

 _Willow's POV_

I smiled at the new girl. She seemed nice but I couldn't help but notice how much attention Xander was giving her. They had been talking for the past 20 minutes. I sat uncomfortably at the desk and attempted to join in the conversation

"Oh and just wait until we have the tests" Xander warned Buffy,

"Don't even talk to me about tests!" Buffy joked,

"Oh, I hate tests, those... tests are just... disgraceful!" I tried,

"Willow, you love tests" Xander remarked. They both turned to me,

"Well... yeah, I do." I gave in, looking like a complete fool.

The array of silent chattering merged into a muffled buzzing noise and I felt completely alone for the first time in my life.

Thanks for reading! This is my first fanfiction so don't judge my terrible writing skills xD The plan is that if this chapter gets good reviews then I'll post the rest of the chapters (which I have planned and don't worry, it gets better) Thanks again,  
Amber x


	2. Neglected

**Neglected: Willow's POV**

It's been five days. Five days of this,I'm not too sure how I made it this long, maybe I am overreacting... Who knows?

I sat up straight, refraining myself from wandering yet again to that particular subject. My body tensed up and I attempted to hold my pen steady, come on Willow, this is homework. You can do homework. I shook my head and pushed all my ridiculous emotions to the back of my head. This was silly. So what if there's a new girl in school and she's stealing my only friend from me? So what if it bothers me that Xander doesn't pay attention to me much anymore? So what if I feel like a complete 3rd wheeler with Xander and Buffy all day? So what if I'm a tiny bit jealous?

My poor attempt of completing the very simple assignment has yet again deceived me. I took in a deep breath and threw my binder and colourful revision papers on the floor. Deprived of the things that bring me happiness, I lay back and took a deep breath. I stared deeply into the ceiling, expecting something for some reason. My eyes fell upon one particular point of the ceiling and settled. I reached over to the bed side table, refusing to remove my eyes from the particular spot. I felt around until I found my MP3 player and earphones. I turned it on, plugged the earphones in, put them in my ears and pressed shuffle.

The music drowned out my feelings, yet, my heart seemed to only ache more. I gave up and slowly closed my eyes, letting the ridiculous emotions back in. It took a while but after many dejected theories, I found myself slipping into unconsciousness...

_

Xander and I were walking side by side with the wind blowing through my hair. It was autumn, my favourite season, the leaves crunched underneath my feet and others danced around my feet gracefully. Xander looked down on me and smiled encouragingly. I gazed ahead to see that the sun was setting. The sky was painted with a beautiful assortment of fiery red, burnt orange and canary yellow. A grin spread across my face from ear to ear at the magnificent sight before her. I felt complete bliss.

Of course that didn't last for long; I turned to see Buffy approaching us. Xander ran to meet her half way and gave her a sincere hug, smothering her body with his. She pulled away, and planted her lips right onto his.

And just like that, my whole world came crashing down around me. I fell to the ground as my heart broke into two and I told myself, "This is a dream", "You're just dreaming" but it all just seemed so real. I squeezed my eyes shut until it hurt. Terrified, I opened them slowly to reveal nothing but the same scene. Now, she had her arms around his neck and his hands were placed upon her slender hips. I cried out as my heart throbbed and clenched my fists into tight balls and hit my head in anger. Nothing seems to be working.

I lay down onto the leaves and they crunched underneath my weight. I turned onto my side and tucked into a tight ball. I had lost all sanity. I tried to sleep out of my dream -  
If A, that even makes sense/works  
And if B, this was actually a dream

After what seemed like at least half an hour, I heard the noise of a loud, irritating loud beeping, I opened my eyes to find myself in my room once again. Despite my unpleasant experience last night in this very bed in which my thoughts over came me, I was absolutely delighted to be back in reality. I tried to shake off the weird dream but it left me flustered in a rather disturbed state.

I rubbed my eyes and hopped out of bed.

_

The moment I got to school, I regretted not calling in sick because right in front of me, was Xander and Buffy doing what I would call 'flirting' but that's probably me just being arrogant and close-minded. I approached them reluctantly and was greeted by Xander in an inattentive fashion. What a surprise. Well on the plus side, Buffy didn't seem like she was planning on dismissing me anytime soon. So, I can stay with Xander today but I also have to survive the day with them being all over each other which I suspect should be especially challenging after last night.

_

Fifth period, at last. Physics, our first asset and most of all getting to be partners with Xander; it was a practical lesson. We always partnered up. I walked behind Buffy and Xander into the classroom and sat at my seat. I sat with a huge smile plastered on my face, not that I had to worry about what other people would think, no one would be paying any attention to me.

Buffy and Xander chattered away next to me, but for the first time in the whole school week, it didn't bother me because soon, Xander would be talking to me again. And I would have his full attention. Perfect.

"Alright class, as you know, today is a practical lesson and I want you all to grab a partner," he ordered, I looked at Xander, not having a returned one "and go collect the equipment which is currently listed on the board." I opened my mouth to tell Xander that I'd go get the equipment we needed but instead I was interupted by Buffy,

"Xander, with me" she commanded and Xander wasn't one torefuse such an offer.

I felt treachery wash over me in the typically poorly lit room. I took a look around the room in a hopeless search of an alternative partner but failed in an instant. I stared into the well abused oak wood table beneath me and one single tear rolled down my stone cold cheek.

_

 **A/N: So that was Chapter 2! See, what happened was I got ONE good review and gave in xD Ah well, I enjoyed writing this chapter and added quite a bit more effort than the first, I hope you like it! Thank for reading and there is more drama of Wander coming your way!  
Amber x**


End file.
